Confessions of an Uptown Girl
by Gaefen
Summary: AU/REQUEST - Arron and Brenda were once childhood friends, until Arron was forced to move back to Taiwan. Now things have change and Pi Li MIT is filming its sequel! Will she seize the chance to reunite with her long lost friend, or will trouble arise?
1. Secret 1

**This story was my Christmas Eve gift to my best friend Brenda. Cindy and Janice are also my friends, hence I decided to kindly incorporate them here too. So, enjoy. Also featured on Winglin and Blogger.**

* * *

Secret 1: One Step Closer to Him

"Brenda!" Cindy hissed at you. "Brenda!" You failed to notice her calling you, mainly because you were too busy thinking about him.

Yes, _him_. Arron Yan.

"Brenda!" You turned around and saw him holding something in his hands.

"Arron!" You smiled lovingly, giving him a gigantic bear hug. He grinned, taking out a pink chained necklace and clasped it around your neck.

"It's yours," he whispered, "it's my mother's, but...I'm giving it to you."

You silently admired the gift, until he said: "I'm leaving."

You jerked away from him, looking into his eyes for reassurance. He shook his head to your disappointment.

"I'm leaving tonight, my parents have already decided."

Tears welled up in your eyes, threatening to fall. He pulled you into a tight embrace as you held onto him and cried.

"Will you remember me?"

He nodded, smiling sheepishly. "Always."

He looked into your eyes as he slowly moves closer to your face. You closed your eyes, anticipating for the kiss. His lips was centimeters away from yours when...

**BBRING!**

The bell rang, signaling the end of school. You snapped out of your trance as the whole class filed out of the room, except for Cindy and Janice, your two best friends. The teacher, a Jinno-sensei look-alike from Gakuen Alice, glared at you disapprovingly.

"Detention, Miss Qian!"

You groaned, packing up your stuff as you head towards the old detention room across the hall, your friends following closely behind you.

"You were thinking about him again, huh?" You sighed heavily in response as Cindy and Janice tried their best to comfort you.

"Don't worry, you'll get to see him one day!" Janice placed a firm hand on your shoulder and grinned as you nodded.

"Speaking of which," Cindy piped in, "what exactly were you thinking about him?"

You froze, blushing madly as they zoomed in on you.

"Hmm?" They said in unison. Your blush was now ten shades of red. "N-nothing!"

"You're blushing really hard Brenda," Cindy pointed out.

"C'mon, out with it." urged Janice.

Although you wanted to keep it to yourself, there was no way you could avoid your friends from interrogating you. So, you thought it'd be better off to tell them rather than have them annoy you all day about it. You formed your group huddle around them and whispered your thoughts to them.

"I was thinking back to when he was eleven and I was eight. His family suddenly decided to move back to Taiwan where his grandparents lived. When he told me about it, I cried and he gave me this," you pointed to your pink heart and butterfly charm necklace,"and then we...we..." You hesitated, unwilling to reveal that you kissed him.

Well, you nearly did.

Unfortunately for you, the two girls caught onto your surprisingly bright red face. They already guessed what happened, so they decided to leave you alone about it for now.

"We have a HUGE problem Cindy," Janice sighed, "are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Cindy nodded, jabbing her thumb at you. "Our Brenda's lovestruck." She said nonchalantly.

"AHHHHHH~!" You messed up your hair in frustration. "GUYS! He's only a childhood friend!"

"Sure he is," Cindy said sarcastically, rolling her eyes for added effect.

"_CINDY_!" You glared at her menacingly.

She shrugged as she tapped her watch, signaling that you're nearly late for detention.

"Oh crap!"

You ran down the hall, turning to your left, yanked open the door and apologized to the teacher for being tardy. Luckily, it was an easy-going teacher who let you leave, promising to pretend you were at detention. You thanked her and left. As you walked to the vending machine, you noticed a poster that caught your attention, and it wasn't just any poster.

It was an advertisement for drama auditioning to win a chance for girls to spend a three month vacation with Taiwanese boyband Fahrenheit and become Arron Yan's co-star in the upcoming Pi Li MIT 2. It was an opportunity of a lifetime, no way were you going to give it up.

You carefully ripped off the poster from the wall and pocketed it, kissing the pink heart from your necklace, feeling like you've won the lottery. But, of course this was way better.

You were just one step closer to him.


	2. Secret 2

**Fahrenheit is so cute in this chapter. Especially Jiro. Okay, that may be an understatement.**

* * *

Secret 2: Seeing Him Again

"Next, number nine please!" the judges announced.

That was your cue to step out on stage, you stole quick glances at your girlfriends, who eagerly smiled back and gave you a thumbs up for encouragement. You were very nervous, but you kept your cool, took a few breaths and headed out onto the stage. One of the judges shuffled their papers, pushing up his glasses as he glances up at you.

"You are, uh..." he looked back at his paper, "Brenda Lim?"

You nodded, smiling brightly.

He smiled back nervously, and continued. "Why did you sign up for this audition?"

His words struck your body as you hesitated for an answer. You already had an answer in mind, but insecure to reveal it.

"I have a childhood friend who moved to Taiwan at a young age. I want to meet him again, because I miss him and I know he's popular and a celebrity in the entertainment world, so I want to become a celebrity. But that's not the real reason," you looked into his eyes, "I enjoy singing, and I'd like to be an actress and a singer, just like him."

He froze, not knowing what to say.

A few seconds later, he cleared his throat, taking a sip of his water. He choked out in between coughs, "So...excuse me...which role do you want?"

"Chen Qiu Mei, also known as Echo, the cousin of Zhan Shi De."

One of the judges, seated at the far right, nodded. "Recite the first few lines, starting from the breakup scene." He nudged at the judge sitting in the middle, who wore glasses, and quickly whispered, "Hey, go help her out."

The adult groaned, and appeared on stage in a matter of seconds. He reluctantly standing next to you. "I don't have any lines, so just go for it, okay?" You grinned and shot him a thumbs up. "Alright, let's do this."

You both were in your respective positions as the judges cued you in.

"Hold it right there, Zhan Shi De!" You shouted to the walking figure, who immediately stopped. "What do you mean you've got no relation with me? Who the hell is that girl? Is she your girlfriend?"

He turned to you, gazing coldly into your eyes as he kept silent and nodded slowly.

You gulped, hot tears flushed your cheeks as you smiled bitterly, your lips twitching soberly. "Tell me, is she more important to you than I am?"

He opened his mouth, then shut it, turning away as you hugged him tightly from behind. "I won't let her steal you away from me, because you belong to me and no one else. I'll make sure it stays that way..forever."

"CUT!" You quickly released him as he wheezed a bit, pinching his nose as he catches some air. "Sorry! I really didn't mean to squeeze you that hard!" You apologized frantically, but he waved his hand quickly and flashed you a warm smile. "Nah, it's fine. I'm already used to it. You did great!"

"Thanks!" You glanced at your watch. "Oops, I gotta go. See ya!"

You dashed backstage and out of earshot as the judges dropped their disguise for a moment.

"Do you think she knew we're the judges?" Calvin asked skeptically.

Jiro scowled. "Pssh. I highly doubt it, since the other contestants didn't recognize us with these glasses and wigs on." he glanced sideways to WuZun. "Who do you think the lucky girl gonna be?"

He averted his eyes towards Arron. "I think we both share the same answer. Except he explains it better than I do, right AhBu?" He added with a sheepish grin.

Arron jumped down, clapping the dust off himself. "Most likely number nine. There's something fishy about her."

"Like what?" The three boys asked in unison.

"Her name, it sounds similar to the one I knew back then. And her necklace.." he fished out his M&M candy and popped the lid. "..looks exactly like the one I gave to _her_."

"So.." WuZun pondered. "you think it's not a coincidence?"

Arron shut the candy's lid and slowly nodded. "Exactly."

Jiro cocked an eyebrow, utterly confused by his two brothers. "Wait a minute, who's the 'her' you're talking about?"

Calvin nudged him hard in the ribs, adding with a firm cough. "Ow! What was that for?" Jiro growled as Calvin rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Ohh.._her_." came the dull reply.

**Snap.**

"You guys can come out now, or rather, girls." Arron said nonchalantly.

Janice and Cindy revealed themselves shyly, hanging their heads in shame.

"How much did you hear?" Calvin asked, carefully picking his words. "Everything?"

They nodded as Arron sighed. "Keep this a secret from her. Pretend that you don't anything when she asks you where you've been. Alright?"

"Sure thing. We'll be leaving now."

"Wait!"

All five people turned to WuZun.

"Let's include them in our plan to surprise her."

Jiro shrugged. "Why not? Sounds good to me. Besides, it's better than just the four of us doing it."

"Alright then, here's the plan.."

* * *

You nervously paced back and forth, biting your thumb cautiously as you waited for the girls' return.

"Jeez, just where are those two? It's been like hours since I last saw them!" you notice them approaching. "Oh, finally! There they are!" You ran up and glomp them both in a humongous bear hug, quickly releasing them as you eyed them suspiciously. "So..what took you guys so long?"

"Nothing much," Cindy shrugged. "got lost while finding the audition results."

"Oh."

"It's not just 'oh', little missy." Janice snapped. "You owe us some lunch for dragging us with you, and before you ask that question because I know you're dying to ask us, you're the winner of that contest."

You began shaking Janice like a wild madman, er, woman; until Cindy struggled to finally pry you off the now-choking-on-the-floor Janice, who backed away from you and hurriedly hid behind Cindy and pointed a shaking finger at you. "W-what t-the h-hell was that for?! Trying to strangle me to death or something?"

Cindy patted her back and soothed her. "Hey, hey, calm down OK? Brenda didn't mean it, she's just, you know too excited." she rolled her eyes. "Since this is, of course her only chance to get together with Arron."

Your stomach growled very loudly as you rubbed the back of your hair shyly. "Uh..yeah, I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving! Let's get some lunch!" You happily lead the way to a fast food restaurant as the two girls tailed behind, sighed as they shook their heads.

"What are we ever gonna do with you?" they sighed in unison.


	3. Secret 3

**Just to let you know, the number is fake, don't try calling it. And the near the end, in italics, is what they're really implying to say. It'll make sense when you read it. And maybe heartbreaking too. Holy [insert swear word of your choice here] isn't mine, but I love that sentence oh so much. Hehe.**

_

* * *

_

Secret 3: Forgotten?

"Are you sure we should wake her up like this?" Janice asked nervously.

The question at hand was directed to Arron, who shrugged as Cindy flipped out her own phone, a Luxury Silver Sony Ericsson W705a slide, and started punching in Brenda's phone number.

"Well, you two still owe us a favor for barging in on us last time." Arron said blatantly as Janice rolled her eyes.

"Uh huh."

"And besides, Brenda is late anyway so a morning wake up call wouldn't hurt." He added with a smirk.

After a couple of rings, "_SORRY SORRY_" starting playing in the background. Cindy sighed as Janice burst out laughing, while Arron grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Nice ringtone, huh?"

"Y-yeah! OMG Super Junior is just–ahahaha!" Janice said between fits of laughter with tears in her eyes.

"She's extremely obsessive with them. In a good way." Cindy said coolly.

The song stopped indefinitely, followed by a "We're sorry, the person you're trying to contact is unavailable. Please try again later." which later changed into French; Cindy ended the call before it could repeat itself twice.

Oh the irony.

"Sleepyhead." she muttered.

"That's a new phone right?" Janice eventually stopped laughing.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, her phone has caller ID right? So.." Cindy groaned as she slapped her palm against her forehead.

"Damn, I forgot about that."

Arron smiled, amused by the entertainment he's getting. The girls turned around and eyed him suspiciously, who returned an innocent look on his face.

"What? I'm sure she'll call you back."

"Sure she will, whenever that is."

"Right about..now."

In a matter of minutes, her phone rang, playing "_G.O.O.D Luv_".

Now that's creepy.

Cindy stared wide eyed at her phone, her eyes darted back and forth from Janice's priceless WTF face to Arron's sheepish grin.

"What? I didn't do anything." Arron's hands flew up in the air as a sign of surrender.

"Hurry up and answer it!" urged Janice, who recovered from the initial shock rather quickly.

"Shut up! I will, sheesh." Cindy snapped.

Pressing the answer button, she cleared her throat and spoke in a hushed voice.

"Hello?"

* * *

You stirred in your sleep as your phone goes off unnoticed. Well, not until you started to mumble along to the "_SORRY SORRY_" song. Sleepily, you stretched out your arm and reached for the phone on the drawer. You slightly flicked open one eye as you take a closer look at your phone, a Rouge Pink Sony Ericsson T715.

'Oh, it stop ringing.' You mumbled softly.

You scanned through your call list and noticed that you missed a call because you couldn't help but sing along to Super Junior. Squinting ever so slightly, you take note of the caller's number, which wasn't listed in your contacts database yet. You rubbed your eyes with your free hand as you added the number into your phone and decided to call back.

"What was the number again? Hm.."

After a quick skim down on the call list, you found the number and starting dialing it: 427 546 7349. Unexpectedly, a "_G.O.O.D Luv_" ringtone went off as your eyes widen in realization. Groaning and mentally kicking yourself in the head, you realized that Cindy broke her old phone a few weeks ago and got a new one; which you asked (scratch that, forced is the right word) her to set one of your favorite MBLAQ songs as her ringtone.

A hushed voice over the receiver snapped you out of your thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Mm..morning Cindy." was the tired reply.

She scoffed. "Don't you know what time it is?"

"Uh..am I missing out on something?"

She sighed. "Look at your bedside clock, Brenda."

You did so, and as you saw what it said; you unraveled a horrifying, blood-curling scream while Cindy kept her phone five meters away from her fragile ears.

"Holy [insert swear word of your choice here] ! It's this frigging late already?! I'm _so_ dead."

You frantically ran laps around your house and into your walk-in closet, quickly digging out the closest thing that resembled some sort of clothing and rushed to the bathroom and threw it on, not really caring about perfecting looks at the moment; because you're late for that important photo shoot taking place in twenty minutes plus filming right after that. Hurrying out the door, you quickly grab your house keys, your Coach tote bag and ran outside to board the public transit.

"Oh, and Brenda?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't take the bus, we're right behind you."

"Huh?"

You turn around to see your two girlfriends waving at you in their passionate red Porsche as you stood there gaping at them with your jaw hanging. You absentmindedly hung up your phone and slid it nicely into your bag as Cindy sat in the driver's seat listening to her phone, which was now a Walkman phone on the go, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel whilst the car itself was on park mode. Janice quickly got out of the car and forcefully dragged you into the back seat. You came back to reality as soon as you sat in the comfortable leather-cushioned backseat.

"How did you get enough money to buy a Porsche?"

Janice laughed it off. "Well, most of the funding came from Arr–ouch!" Cindy pinched her arm really hard.

"It's from the NT$50, 000 cash reward from that contest that Brenda entered two months ago."

"Yep. And that tote bag is a gift from our savings, plus a bit of the prize money."

"Oh..thanks. So uhm, aren't we late for that photo shoot?"

"Nope, that was just to get you out of bed. But we're kind of late for the filming so let's go!"

As the car shifted from park to reverse to drive mode, it kicked into ignition and drove off to your destination.

Gig Harbor High School – the new Sheng Ying School.

* * *

"You sure are late." The director nodded at your direction as you stopped to catch your breath.

"Sorry, it won't happen again!" You huffed as Arron passed you a water bottle.

"Thanks."

You weakly smiled up at him as he shot back a grin.

"No problem, we can't have our co-star get tired just yet."

"Alright guys! Five minute break and we'll start filming on set!" roared the director.

Everyone moved into the backstage hallway and inside the dressing rooms to get changed and reapply makeup. As you slouched into your comfy leather chair, a hairstylist came over and started to work her magic away on your hair. While getting it done, you stole a quick glance at Arron, who was sweating a little and continued to practice his lines for the upcoming scenes. He took a break, relaxing in his armchair as he sipped some water; you watched intently until you quickly turned away to avoid him from noticing you. Unfortunately, the stylist exposed you dead on.

"Echo, please don't move while I'm adding highlights in your hair." She stressed calmly as Arron chuckled lightly.

"Yes, Qiu Mei, stop giving the stylist trouble and be a little more cooperative."

After half an hour passed, the stylist added some finishing touches to your face. A tinge of the faintest pink blush on your cheeks with a bit of light brownish eye shadow, matched with creamy black mascara and raspberry lip gloss that wasn't too thick. All waterproof and lasting up to approximately two days max. Your hair was let down from its usual messy jet black ponytail and was straightened to have a silky smooth effect, as there were strands of brown highlights mixed with some of your natural black to create a young yet classy look: newly-rich yet slightly feminine – not overly too girly at all. Arron came over for a peek and was knocked breathless at the sight of your reflection in the mirror, you were just that gorgeous. You shifted uncomfortably in your seat as you could feel his eyes bore a hole behind you.

"I look really embarrassing, right?" Arron cleared his throat and smiled.

"Of course not, you look absolutely stunning. So much it's blinding me." He added the last bit with a chuckle.

Your cheeks slowly flushed a deep red as you sink in his compliment, turning away abruptly in hopes of being unnoticed. However to your dismay, he saw every little thing and it made him laugh happily inside even more.

"You okay, Brenda?" His voice behind you made you jump a bit in fright.

"N-no! I'm fine. Let's practice our lines." You smiled nervously, sighing in relief that he didn't notice anything.

"Okay. Let's start from the beginning when we first meet each other at school." He suggested as you nodded.

However, a quick knock sounded at the door.

"Arron, Brenda? You're up in five minutes."

"Got it. We'll be there in just a sec." He smiled at you. "You ready?"

You flashed a grin at him. "Whenever you're good to go."

* * *

"Alright everyone in their places! Start at the break up scene. On the count of three!" roared the director.

Everyone got into their respective positions as countdown went down to one, and a quick yell of "Action!" from the director himself. The cameramen focused the cameras on you, Arron and GuiGui as the filming begun.

Li Xiao Xing happily skipped her way to the school's main entrance as her handsome genius of a boyfriend Zhan She De absentmindedly followed closely behind her. She accidentally tripped on a rock and fell forward, expecting the painful fall to happen yet it didn't. When she opened her eyes, her face was only centimeters away from his as he pulled her up.

"Be careful. Next time I won't be so lucky to catch you." He hugged her and planted a light kiss on her forehead.

"Alright, I'll be a good girl and not cause so much trouble for you, 007." She giggled as 007 sighed.

His girlfriend was just too happy-go-lucky for her own good. He knew they should've taken the route in from the back door, just to avoid grabbing so much attention like they're doing now. He hugged her close to him as the crowd squeezed in closer and tried striking a conversation with them. Boys with Li Xiao Xing and girls with Zhan Shi De.

"Li Xiao Xing / Zhan Shi De tongxue! Please go out with me!"

"I'm not handing her / him over to you!"

Girls and guys alike starting bickering and fighting against one another over the couple as Zhan Shi De took the chance to slip away from the commotion and made quick eye contact with his girlfriend, who got the hint as they started fleeing into the school.

"She's / He's mine!"

"No mine!"

"Uh no, mine!"

You stepped into the scene, flicking back some hair with your hand as you stopped in front of the crowd, who suddenly stopped their fighting and stared at you. You scowled and glared at each and every one of them menacingly.

"Could you move, please? You're in the way."

Immediately, they created a path for you to walk through as the girls stood single-file on one end and the boys on the other. You walk past them aimlessly, smiling as you look over your shoulder, muttering a quick "Thanks." before continuing your way to the main entrance. They stared back at you in shock, glancing back and forth to each other before gathering around and chatting in hushed voices.

"Whoa, who was that chick?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"She's that new transfer student!"

"I heard she's his ex-girlfriend!"

"Impossible!"

"Aren't they cousins?"

"I heard she's got a cousin complex with him."

"WHAT SERIOUSLY?!"

"Shh!"

They cautiously glanced towards your direction as you happily greeted your cousin while trying to resist the urge to strangle the mysterious girl who was clinging onto his arm, who gingerly smiled sweetly at you.

"Hi, I'm Li Xiao Xing!" She had her hand out, expecting to shake yours but you ignored her.

"Hey, Shi De." You glanced quickly at the girl and then back at him. "Since when did you get a girlfriend?"

"You already know the answer to that." He replied coldly as his girlfriend blushed at the question.

"Giving people the cold shoulder, as always." You shot back dryly, he ignored you and turned to Li Xiao Xing.

"Time to go, I'll see you at the meeting."

She smiled back at him. "Okay! See you later, 007!"

He smiled just for a bit and then it faded away as he turned back to you.

"Let's talk somewhere private."

You shrugged casually as he led the way.

"There's a zero to none chance that I'm going to get him now." One of the girls sighed aloud.

"Same."

"Hey, wait. What exactly did he mean by 'private'?" A guy blurted out as another one smacked him hard.

"GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER, YOU PERV!" They all yelled at him and soon abandoned him.

"W-what did I do? I don't even know what it means..."

* * *

You closed the door behind you as fired all those questions that were bugging the hell out of you in your mind at him.

"Who was that girl? Why was she clinging onto you like glue? Didn't you miss me at all? What the hell am I to you?!"

He sighed heavily and sucked in a breath to calm down.

"We're not playing ten questions."

"I don't care about that! Just answer me!"

"She answered the first one, you knew the second one..and yes I did miss you."

He slowly met your eyes as he chose his words carefully.

"But not in that way."

You stared at him in disbelief, running up to him and smacking his chest with several light punches.

"What do you mean, 'not in that way'?! Don't you know a girl's feelings for you?"

_What are you talking about? Don't you know that I love you?_

"Qiu Mei, we're cousins." he stated coldly.

_It's impossible to love you._

"So what? That won't stop me from loving you." you screamed at him, tears starting to well up in your eyes.

_I'll still keeping loving you. Even if it breaks me._

"What will make you stop?"

**Silence.**

"Kiss me."

He froze, staring at you as you tiptoed your face close to his; your lips brushing against his as you kissed him. Tears trickled down your cheeks as you savored the moment, hugging him tightly as he unconsciously hugged you back. But after a few seconds, he came to his senses and pushed you away as you looked at him, broken.

"You got what you wanted. So leave."

_I can't do this. I'm sorry._

"Tell me, is she more important to you than I am?"

_You don't remember me anymore?_

"Yes." he turned away sharply as you hugged him tightly from behind.

"I won't let her steal you away from me, because you belong to me and no one else. I'll make sure it stays that way..forever."

**SLAP!**

Your hand immediately flew to your cheek as you looked at him, the same cold demeanor stared back at you as you laughed sadly.

"Zhan Shi De. I'll remember this!"

_I hate you. I HATE YOU!_

You flung open the door and ran outside, crying hot tears. He hesitated for a minute before decided to run after you. But you already disappeared.

The director yelled, "Cut!" once last time, signaling the end of filming. Everyone dispersed into the dressing rooms for the day as he heard the director compliment Brenda's superb acting skills. Arron headed back into the dressing room to find that you weren't there anymore. He rushed out and coincidentally bumped into GuiGui.

"Hey, that was awesome!" she smiled at him.

"Yeah, I guess so." she noticed the worried look on his face.

"She took it to heart, didn't she?" he nodded slowly as she patted his back enthusiastically.

"Don't worry! I'm sure you'll find her soon."

"Yeah."

However, there was only one thing ringing inside his head about you.

_I'm sorry._

* * *

You sat on the bed with a loud thump as you thought over Arron's indirect confession of his love for you, which brought the tears back.

Again.

You wiped them away, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I can't believe he's forgotten about me. After all these years."

You glanced at a photo of you and Arron that was taken back when you were kids, encased in a glass picture frame. It held all those happy memories, from getting ice cream to getting presents to the day he left for Taiwan. You picked it up and ran your fingers against the glass, against his picture and smiled bitterly; hugging it tightly as you place it face down on your drawer beside the alarm clock. You removed the necklace that was a farewell gift from him a long time ago, and stashed it away in your drawer that was filled with most of the other gifts he gave you. Shutting off the lights, you slid into bed as you cried yourself to sleep, dreaming of a dream that couldn't come true.

Or can it?


	4. Secret 4

**I think this is my longest request story series ever. Enjoy!**

* * *

Secret 4: Romantic Date

"Alright, how about lunch being my treat?" offered Jiro.

"Sorry to break it to you guys, but we can't." replied a nervous Janice.

"Huh, why not?"

"Brenda hasn't talked to us for weeks." piped Cindy.

"Now that you mention it, so has Arron." remarked Calvin.

All four people turned to WuZun, who was still awkwardly calm.

"You know something we don't don't you?" Cindy eyed him suspiciously as he shrugged.

"Depends on what you want to know."

Calvin glomped him playfully. "Aren't I like your best buddy, WuZun?"

Jiro smacked his head. "Hey, we're all good buddies okay?" He glanced at WuZun. "Now spit it out."

WuZun looked at him innocently. "Spit what out? My saliva?"

They all gagged at the spot.

"Not that–ugh! Be a little serious here." Calvin whined as WuZun chuckled.

"Just kidding. Geez, you guys take jokes too seriously."

"TELL US ALREADY!"

He winced, covering his ears from shattering.

"Arron called saying he has _personal matters_ to attend to." He stated simplistically.

Before any of them could utter a word, Cindy's phone rang.

"Hello? Brenda, where are you? Oh okay..."

She looked at the gang and mouthed 'Should I ask about Arron?' to which they shook their heads no, she nodded and continued to talk on the phone.

"Sorry..? You're not feeling good? Okay, get some sleep. Do you want me and Janice to visit you? No? OK, bye."

She hung up and shook her head.

"What's wrong now?"

"Brenda says she's feeling unwell and can't make it with us. I wonder why."

Then her phone vibrated, she saw that you sent her a text message.

"Sorry guys, but I've got to go. I just remembered my friend's birthday was today."

"No problem, maybe next time then?"

"Yeah sure. See you later."

* * *

Minutes later after she left, she bumped into Arron.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed.

"I want to see her."

"Does she know you're coming?"

"No, but she probably asked you right?"

"Yeah."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"You want me to help you see Brenda right?"

"Yeah, just pretend you didn't know I was coming along with you."

"Alright. I hope you guys make up."

They made their way to your house and before they rang the doorbell, they stayed in front of the garage as Cindy called you.

"Hello?" You sounded drowsy.

"I'm at your house, it's Cindy."

"Oh, okay. I'm coming."

"Okay, see you in a few."

Arron looked at her and she nodded at him, pointing to the door.

"She's going to open it, so good luck!"

"Thanks."

She got back into her Porsche and drove off as Arron walked up to your door and rang the doorbell. He could faintly hear you shout, "Coming!" and smiled. You open the door and was surprised to see him there and immediately tried to shut the door in his face, but he stopped you.

"Wait, Brenda Qian!"

You froze, utterly surprised that he still remembered you after so long. But you refused to believe it and wanted clarification.

"What did you say?"

"Can you let me in first? It's kind of cold out here."

"Oh..sorry! Come on in."

You let him in as he took of his shoes and walked to the nearest chair and tiredly sat in it while you locked the door shut and quickly walked into the kitchen.

"So, uhm, do you want something to drink?"

"Sure."

"We've got green tea, hot chocolate, cocoa, water, cappuccino.."

"Hot chocolate with some marshmallows, please."

"Coming right up!"

Within a span of five minutes, you managed to fix up two warm cups of sizzling hot chocolate with two marshmallows in each cup; setting them both on the counter as Arron waltzed in, sitting on the stool as he took a sip of his hot chocolate and smiled. You lost yourself staring at his captivating features: his nose, face, and those electrifying eyes that make you melt your heart away. He noticed that you were busying yourself looking at him so he smiled and took another sip, savoring the taste.

"It's just how I like it."

"Huh?"

"I used to go to your house when we were little and make hot chocolate. Remember?"

"Oh yeah! And then we made a mess and refused to clean it up by ourselves."

You shared a laugh with him, until it got eerily silent again. Shuffling your feet and twiddling your thumbs, you try to strike up a conversation, but nothing that you wanted to say could come out of you.

"Brenda?"

"Yeah?"

Your gaze was fixed on your warm, half drained chocolate cup; making it seem like you're daydreaming.

"I'm sorry."

You chuckled softly. "Why are you apologizing?"

He slid off his chair and hugged you from behind as you gasped at the sudden contact.

"Arron?"

"Shh."

You knew that was his way of saying, "Let's stay like this for a little longer." so you slowly turned around and hugged him back, letting all your sadness out and filling the void in with happiness. He said something you couldn't catch, so he had to pinch your arm to get your attention.

"Ow! Why'd you do that for?" You pouted as he sheepishly grinned.

"So that you know you're not dreaming."

"That's sounds so cliché."

He tipped your chin up to look at him as he held your face in his hands and kissed your lips lightly. It came to you as a great shock at first, but as you slowly got used to it; your arms started to unconsciously wrap themselves around his neck as you stood on your tiptoes. He broke off the kiss and chuckled lightly.

"Now do you believe me?"

Your face blushed a very radiant red as you playfully smack his arm.

"Y-you didn't have to go that far!"

He snickered. "You're just too cute! I couldn't resist."

You bit your bottom lip as you twiddled your index fingers.

"So..what do you feel towards me?"

He smiled. "If you're talking about GuiGui, she's just a friend and a little sister to me."

You shook your head. "No, I get that. I meant–ugh how can I explain this?"

He ruffled your hair. "If you can't say it, it's okay. I'll understand."

"No, but–"

He placed a finger on your lips and shook his head.

"Why don't you take a nap?"

"I just took one though."

"Well then, go spend some time shopping with your friends."

You crossed your arms around your chest.

"Why?"

He winked at you. "Because we're going on a date, and it doesn't start until a couple of hours later."

"D-date?! Since when?"

He kissed the top of your forehead. "Tonight. Now get dressed and go."

"Oh, okay."

You gulped down your hot chocolate and rushed up the stairs and into your room to tidy yourself up as Arron took a sticky note and a pen and starting writing on it, then he stuck it onto your empty cup as he finishes his and places it in your sink quietly.

"I'm going out for awhile, I've got a meeting with my brothers."

"Okay! See you soon!"

"Yeah, see you!"

He left your house and hit the speed dial on his phone, which called each of his brothers, Cindy and Janice. They all simultaneously picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Okay guys, are we all ready?"

"Yeah, we're ready when you are."

Arron smirked. "Good. Quick double check. Report."

"Table reserved for two."

"Fireworks ready to go."

"Driver, limo and chaperon. Check."

"Good. Girls?"

"On our way to Brenda's for shopping."

"Alright. We're all set. WuZun, mind giving me a ride?"

"No problem, I'll be right there."

In about half and hour, WuZun, Cindy and Janice arrived in a BMV and Porsche respectively. Arron hopped into the passenger's seat beside WuZun and they drove off. Cindy honked twice on her car's horn as they waited for you to come out, which you eventually did. You wore a white knit top with a heart print tank dress, on top was a beige tab-sleeve drawstring shirtdress as a beige tiered beanie topped off your head. As you climbed into the backseat, the girls couldn't help but stare at you in awe through the rear mirrors. You inwardly cocked a brow as you awkwardly laughed at their reactions.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

Cindy blinked an abnormal amount of times. "No. You just look..."

Janice rubbed her eyes in vain. "Stunning."

Cindy shook her head. "No, she's beautiful."

Janice nodded. "And sexy." To which you blushed at.

"S-sexy? Me? Nuh uh."

Cindy scowled. "Fine. You're...natural. You don't even need the slightest bit of make-up on you to make you look radiant."

"And gorgeous too." added Janice.

"Thanks, guys. I love you so much." They all giggled.

"Of course. We love you too, Brenda."

"But it's not much compared to a certain someone." blurted Janice, who received a "Shut up!" glare from Cindy.

"Anyways, where are we going?" You asked curiously.

"Shopping!" piped a happy Janice as you groaned at the suggestion.

"Ugh. I'm definitely not going to enjoy this." You muttered.

* * *

"Are you two done yet?" You complained for the umpteenth time.

"Almost done, just wait until Cindy's done paying for it then we can go." reassured Janice.

Soon to your relief, Cindy came over with heaps of shopping bags in both her sturdy hands.

"Okay let's go! We have to drop these off and you somewhere else. But you're top priority so these can wait."

"Wait, where am I going?"

"To a very special place." said Janice, mimicking that rabbit from Alice in Wonderland. She even had the whiskers, the rabbit ears, everything.

You rolled your eyes dryly. "That sounds as cliché as it can get."

The car came to an abrupt stop as an unknown yet familiarly handsome gentleman came your way. You unbuckled your seatbelt as he did a slight bow in front of you and your friends, gingerly smiling.

"Good evening, ladies. I'll be your chaperon for tonight."

"Way to go out of your way to be a charmer, WuZun." Cindy scoffed.

"Anyways, we're leaving you in his hands, Brenda. So off you go." chirped Janice.

You stepped out as WuZun gracefully opened the car door and close it, waving to the girls as they drove off; probably to spend hours on end trying out those clothes that they bought earlier. You snickered at the thought and followed WuZun to a nearby limo, who opened the door for you to easily slip inside. He closed it firmly and walked over to the driver's seat and started driving.

"Something wrong?" He asked, looking at you through one of the rear mirrors.

"Hmm? Oh no, it's nothing."

After what seem like five minutes, maybe more, he got out and and escorted you into a large wealthy-looking banquet hall. The whole place was filled with tons of chandeliers, elegantly decorated carpet rugs, a flight of tarnished oakwood stairs and rooms that were either lounges, restaurants or hotel rooms. All classy and definitely first-class like. You followed WuZun as he disappeared through a crowd of middle-class people, much to your surprise. You finally arrived to a restaurant that barely had anyone dining here and you wondered why. Until you saw Calvin coming up to you, dressed as a waiter with his signature sunshine smile.

"In case you're wondering, someone has booked this entire area for the two of you."

"Oh really? And who might that be?"

Arron cleared his throat and smiled. "Uh..that would be me."

Your eyes widened as you realized why your girlfriends took you out shopping and the whole WuZun as a chaperon and Calvin as a waiter thing. And no wonder that sticky note seemed fishy. So this is the so-called special place they were all referring to. It almost felt like Wonderland but not quite. Especially with the romantic jazz music going off around the room. Calvin and WuZun excused themselves as you slowly walked up to Arron's table. Being the gentlemen he is, he pulled out the chair for you to sit in and pushed it back it once you seated yourself in it.

"So how is it so far?"

"What? My impression of this date?"

"Yeah. Good, bad, so-so?"

"Oh, it's good. Very good. How clever and cunning of you."

He smirked. "So, what do you want to eat?"

"Something simple will do."

"Alright."

He snapped his fingers as the waiters brought out the simplistic meal that he ordered ahead of time and set them neatly on the table with freshly made, fruity and nonalcoholic cocktails. Surprisingly it was meatloaf, French bread and baked potatoes. Blinking incredulously at the sight before you, you nervously glanced back and forth from Arron's warm smile to the food. You take a sip of that strawberry kiwi cocktail and licked your lips, savoring the taste.

"Wow. I never knew something like this could be made so..professionally."

Arron chuckled. "Well now you do."

"So what else do you have planned for me?"

"That, my dear Brenda, is a secret." He smirked as you pouted.

"Tell me."

"No."

You used the last resort, the ultimate weapon nobody can resist, the Bambi eyes.

"Please?"

"Nope, but nice try though. Almost had me there for a second. Now, let's eat!"

You dig into your meal happily, eating in silence as you share your food with him and blush at the intimate actions. As you finish dinner and wrap things up, Arron pays for the bill as you give the waiters extra tips. Arron rushes over to you and gently holds your hand and smiles, helping you out of your chair.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"I want to show you something. No peeking."

"Okay. I promise I won't."

Getting up from your seat, you follow Arron as he led the way outside to a park blocks away. It was pretty fancy with a crystal-clear water fountain; brightly lit night lamps everywhere; an enormous five foot deep swimming pool; and a small patio right beside it.

"You can open them now." He whispered.

You slowly pried open each eye as you gasped in utter amazement at the scenery.

"Oh my word...it's beautiful!" Arron smiled and kissed your cheek, causing you to blush madly again.

"Just for you."

You hugged him and cried tears of happiness as Arron mentally starting a countdown.

Five..four..three..two..

He pulled you into a passionate kiss as fireworks went off into the air with a loud bang. After what seems like hours, he broke the kiss and grinned; kissing your forehead as you both turned to enjoy the evening's fireworks.

A cute heart fireworks exploded into the dimly lit night sky as it said something but you couldn't exactly see what it said, until Arron lifted you up high in the air. Two faces popped out of the blue, one turning around to kiss the other. As they blushed, the heart disappeared and was replaced by a cloud; revealing more words that made you gasp. It says: 'I love you now and forever Brenda. Will you be my girlfriend?'

"Can you see what it says?"

You nodded your head happily as he brought you down on your feet.

"Then..do you believe my feelings for you now?"

You started crying again as you bury your face into his shoulder, clinging tightly onto his shirt.

"Y-yes!"

He wiped away your tears and stuck his head to yours, flashing you another warm smile.

"Is that a yes for both those questions?"

You pouted and slapped his shoulder. "Why'd you have to ruin the moment like that?"

He laughed heartily, pinching your nose ever so slightly. "Just kidding! You know I love you."

"I love you too."

He sneakily slipped an engagement ring on your finger and kissed you again.

"When did you get this?"

"Secret~!"

"Tell me!"

"Not until we're married."

"W-what?"

You blushed several shades of red as Arron laughed at your cute expression and planted a kiss on your nose.

"You're so cute you know."

"I'm so going to get you for this!"

You pushed him into the pool, but unluckily for you, he managed to grab onto your wrist in time; pulling you down with him as you fell down with a huge splash. You emerged from the depths of the water and shakily stood up, splashing water at Arron as he tries to shield his face from the impact. After half an hour, Arron led the way back to the main entrance; albeit soaked through from head to toe. The rest of the gang were waiting for you both; waving at you in the parking lot. Janice was the first one to interrogate you about your date.

"So how was it?"

You pretended to look deep in thought. "It was okay."

"What? After all we did for you, it was just an 'okay'?"

You burst out laughing. "I knew it! You were behind it after all!"

Janice looked at you, confused. "You did that just to trick me? How could you?"

"I could be asking the same thing to you two. Not to mention the guys too."

"Let's call it a night and leave. I'm feeling sleepy already." yawned Cindy.

As you drove off for the night, you fell asleep in the car. And once you reached your villa, the girls had to hauled you out and get you inside into your room and onto your bed. They helped you change out of your soaking wet clothes and tucked you in bed with the blankets wrapped tightly around you. Unconsciously, you smiled as you were having quite a good dream. Cindy and Janice looked at you weirdly.

"She must be dreaming of her fiancé, huh?"

"Probably. Want to sleep at your place or stay here?"

"I'll opt to stay at your place."

They silently left the room and drove off to Cindy's place for a little sleepover. You turned around and hugged your bolster tightly and kissed it, thinking it was Arron. You snuggled into it a bit more as you mumbled "I love you." to it and finally fell asleep.


	5. Secret 5

**The last and joyful chapter. I had lots of fun writing this, even though I procrastinated a lot. Enjoy! Italics should be flashbacks, just so you know.**

* * *

Secret 5: Happy End

A young boy no older than six or seven years old ran up to you and sat comfortably on your lap, flashing you a toothy grin as you ruffled his hair playfully.

"Tell me a story, Mom!"

"What story do you want to hear, Mir?"

He pointed a small chubby finger at you and laughed heartily. "You!"

You gave him an innocent look and pointed to yourself. "Me?"

He nodded anxiously.

You pulled out an old photo album you kept when you were still a teenager and opened it; revealing several pictures that served as happy memories of you, your girlfriends and most importantly, Arron. You sucked in a breath and inwardly blushed as you remember your wedding with a smile on your face.

"Want to hear how I got married?"

He nodded eagerly.

"It all started out like this.."

_

* * *

Half a year passed by as you finally finished filming Pi Li MIT 2, now it's Christmas Day; the day you've finally decided to get married – secretly to Arron Yan away in Seoul and away from that darn annoying paparazzi._

"_Brenda, hurry it up already!"_

"_Coming!"_

_Cindy had just finished fitting you into your __wedding gown__ as Janice skillfully ties your hair up in a Hermione Granger-like chiffon as she gently places the veil across your hair angularly. As you quickly yet flawlessly apply some make-up to beautify yourself, GuiGui came in with a small bundle of flowers neatly stuffed into a straw-weaved basket and in her other hand, held your bouquet of lavender._

"_Are we ready to go? Brenda, you're so pretty!"_

"_Yeah, we're all set."_

"_Except I'm still a bit nervous here."_

_Each of the girls gave you a reassuring hug._

"_Don't worry. Just take deep breaths and go with the flow!"_

"_It won't be so bad, cheer up."_

"_It's time guys. Let's go."_

"_Our Brenda's finally getting married."_

"_Y-you guys! Stop with the mushy stuff!"_

_They teased you for a bit longer until GuiGui and Cindy led you outside to the chapel, GuiGui as the flower girl and Cindy as matron of honor; whereas for the bridegroom, it was WuZun posing as best man. As the church doors swung open, the organs began to play as Arron took your hand in his and walked down the aisle to stop in front of the pastor as GuiGui, Cindy and WuZun quickly follow behind. As you reach the front, everyone who was invited to the secret marriage sat down in the pews. The pastor smiled and turned towards you in his small wooden podium._

"_Do you, Miss Brenda Raen Qian, agree to take this gentleman, Mr Arron Yan, as your husband and vow to never leave his side until death do you apart?"_

"_Yes, I do."_

_He then turned to Arron and repeated the same thing, except..well, you get the idea. Arron turned to you and flashed a bright smile._

"_I do."_

"_You may now kiss the bride."_

_Arron slowly unraveled the veil and kissed your warm awaiting lips, his arms flew around your waist as he held you closer and deepened the kiss while you simultaneously hooked your arms around his neck as the crowd exploded in loud cheers and clapping. He broke the kiss as you rushed outside the wedding chapel with everyone else gathered around while the girls stood at the ready to catch the bouquet. You closed your eyes, turned around and threw the bouquet backwards; later turning around to see who had caught them. Oddly enough and to your utter surprise, WuZun had caught it. Everyone either had an OMFG or WTF look on their face, and Arron did too._

"_Uh..oops?"_

_He rushed quickly towards GuiGui and shoved the bouquet into her hands._

"_Here, take this."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes. Really. Just take it."_

"_Thanks!"_

_Cindy and Janice cornered her before she had the chance to escape._

"_So.."_

"_Are you going to get engaged to WangZi?"_

"_N-nonsense! Why would I?"_

"_You so would."_

"_Mhm."_

"_AHHHHH!!!!!!! I don't want to hear anymore!"_

_And with that, she ran away..until she bumped into a certain somebody. None other than WangZi, who caught her just before she fell face-first to the floor. WangZi sighed heavily._

"_Gui, be a little careful next time, okay?"_

"_O-okay.." She looked away, blushing madly as you giggled at the sight._

_Arron got a little jealous and gently turned your face to him and kissed you hungrily._

"_No looking at others. That includes him too."_

"_Aww..jealous much?"_

"_Brenda!"_

"_Just kidding. You know I love you."_

_He sighed. _"_My own words used against me."_

_He spun you around and carried you bridal style to the semi-decorated BMV and dropped you into the passenger's seat as he hopped into the car and drove off, waving to your friends as you went to enjoy the rest of your honeymoon at a private hotel resort._

* * *

"There! What'd you think of it, Mir?"

You found the little kid sleeping soundlessly still on your lap as you smiled, petting him softly as you slowly carried him downstairs. He instantly wakes up at the sound of the garage opening, meaning your husband's come back from a long exhausting day at work.

"I'm home!"

"Just in time. I was just telling Mir a story about our wedding."

"Oh really now? What does he think of it."

"Romantic I suppose."

You both shared a laugh as you recalled all the happy moments spent together, from childhood until now. He kissed you gently on the lips as poor Mir gasped in shock and shield his innocent eyes from the ghastly sight before him.

"AHHH! Mir is too young to see this!"

He then runs upstairs and locks himself into his room and falls asleep seconds later. Arron chuckled as you both watched his little act in bemusement.

"I hope we don't give him nightmares."

"Who knows? Maybe he might be dreaming."

"Maybe." Arron yawned.

"I'm tired. Let's call it a night."

"Whatever you say."

You head upstairs as you slipped into bed, following by a extremely tired Arron; snuggling against you as he pulls the covers over you and gives you a goodnight kiss. You kiss him back passionately and smile up at him, hugging him close, whispering "I love you." before falling asleep in his arms. Arron looks down at your cute sleeping figure and kissing your forehead.

"Love you too."

And falls asleep.

Moments later, Mir came knocking at the door.

"Can I sleep in here? There's monsters in my bed."

**THE END.**


End file.
